For over a century cameras have captured human experiences. Cameras allow a user to capture and record images and videos. By recording an event a camera allows the user to preserve memories, and share their experiences with others. Photographic technologies associated with cameras have continually evolved from a silver plated sheet of copper to film to a modern day digital camera. As technology continues to continually evolve, 360-degree cameras are becoming more widespread, as they allow a user to capture an image or video of a 360-degree scene. Therefore there is a growing number of viewing devices which allow a user to view the 360-degree scene similar to a virtual environment.